


Amortentia

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has trouble with potions and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm sorry, this probably isn't very good. I keep trying to focus on the alternate ending to my other Harry Potter AU. But it just isn't working. I'm having writers block. Here's my attempt at breaking it. You have been warned.

Dean smiled softly at Cas. The ravenclaw was leaning over his cauldron in a typical Castiel- esque way. They were in Potions making 'one of the most dangerous potions you could ever come across' as Professor Singer put it. Cas wrinkled his nose in distaste before adding more powdered moonstone to the brew. Castiel Novak was one of the smartest students in the school, and was only a 6th year. He was also one of the most attractive. Dean could never figure out how he had managed to snag him as his best friend  _and_ boy friend all in the same package. Dean was... not the best in his classes. He preferred quidditch and muggle sports. The only class he could say he enjoyed and was actually good at was Potions. Which just happened to be the class that Castiel, for the life of him, could not do.

Cas made a noise of frustration as his potion started fizzing and turned a ghastly shade of green. Dean smirked, looking down at his perfectly smooth, pearly Amortentia potion bubbling softly, waiting to be bottled.

"Dean, I don't know how you do this." Cas glared at him.

"Follow the instructions, Cas"

"I did!" Castiel squawked indignantly.

Dean let his smirk form into a smug grin. "Aw Cas, I would help you but you won't let me copy your transfiguration homework. What a shame."

Cas deliberated broodingly for a moment.

"Fine!" He burst out reluctantly. "Just... Show me what to do

~

30 minutes later and Cas had a flawlessly brewed love potion turning softly in his battered cauldron. Dean inhaled.

"Mmmm. What do you smell?"

Cas smiled shyly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply through his nose.

"I smell leather and apple pie and mint." Cas looked timidly into Deans sparkling eyes. "What do you smell Dean?"

Dean pressed his lips into Cas' neck, having moved around while helping Cas. He spoke softly into the warm skin, tracing fingers along Cas' waist, leaving tingles in their wake.

"I smell honey and cinnamon and that adorable strawberry shampoo you use. The stuff that makes your hair like silk and perfect for holding onto."

Cas blushed, pressing back into Deans hands. He slowly turned around, facing Dean and the love filled eyes that made his heart want to burst.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Yea," Dean replied deviously until Cas pressed his lips to Deans, ignoring that they were in the middle of a classroom of students (who were rolling there eyes in fond amusement). Dean pushed back softly, keeping it chaste. Dean smiled into it. He seemed to do that a lot where Cas was concerned.

A pointed, loud cough broke them apart, Cas jolting back into the table, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Didn't swallow any of that potion, did ya?" Professor Singer drawled, eyes twinkling.

"Nah Bobby, Dean replied, looking at Cas who still had his head down in embarrassment. "Didn't need to."

Professor Singer hid his affectionate smile behind rolled eyes and a snapped, "That's Professor Singer to you, boy. And no more PDA," before walking off shaking his head. Dean just smiled, gave Cas one last peck on his forehead that lifted his chin, and sauntered back to his side of the table with a wink.


End file.
